Extracurricular
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Oneshot. Tomoyo odia a su jefe. Pero por una noche de copas todo se va a la basura.¿Que pasa al dia siguiente? Del odio al amor hay solo un paso. ExT R


"**Extracurricular"**

_By: Yohko Bennington_

_Mierda_

_Mierda _

_¡Y Mierda!!!!!!!!!_

_¡Como había pasado esto!_

Cuando despertó no había tenido idea de donde se encontraba. La cabeza le dolía horrores y le tomo un poco de tiempo poder concentrarse en la imagen frente a ella. El rostro apuesto de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

_Su jefe…_

Contuvo un grito con sus manos. No podía ser. Se había acostado con ¡SU JEFE! De todo lo estúpido que podía hacer en su vida, esto definitivamente era lo peor. Salió de la cama con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, cosa casi imposible porque casi se cae de nalgas en el piso. Recogió su ropa tirada en el suelo, y empezó a ponérsela deprisa. ¡¡¡Me lleva el diablo!!! Exclamo en su mente.

_Su jefe… _

¡Su jefe! El idiota que no soportaba y que quería estrangular con sus propias manos. ¡Cómo demonios había acabado en su maldita cama! No se acordaba de nada antes de que el la invitara a celebrar porque habían ganado una cuenta importante para la compañía, y ella había aceptado a regaña dientes. Después de eso habían tomado un par de copas y después… todo estaba en blanco. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Si ella no se acordaba era posible que el tampoco. Se dijo asi misma mientras de dirigía a la puerta principal, no sin antes admirar el apartamento de Hiraguizawa. Bien masculino con tonos oscuros y muebles color azul marino. Sacudió su cabeza. No podía perder el tiempo admirando el buen gusto del idiota ese.

-¿Adónde vas?- se escucho la voz masculina de Hiraguizawa justo cuando Tomoyo iba abrir la puerta.

Ella sintió que se le caía el cielo encima. ¡Carajo!. Se giro lentamente. El traía solo sus pantalones y llevaba su pecho musculoso desnudo. Tomoyo se mordió el labio con disimulo. Su jefe podía ser lo que fuera pero estaba bien bueno y ella se había tirado eso, aunque no se acordara de nada.

_Ya deja de pensar en babosadas…_

- No quería despertarlo- se excuso ella.

- Ya estoy despierto- se cruzo de brazos él, haciendo que sus músculos se movieran.

Tomoyo tosió un poco para disimular su incomodidad- Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo haciendo gesto de marcharse.

- Quédate a desayunar- le surgiría el, pero a Tomoyo le sonó a orden.

- No gracias- dijo algo molesta.

-Vamos no seas descortés- le dijo caminando hacia la cocina- Pensé que eras una chica bien educada- dijo con sorna.

Tomoyo lo siguió con la mirada indignada ante sus palabras. ¡Pero que demonios se creía! Espera Tomoyo Daudojiu, de que te sorprendes. Este es el tipo que se robo tu puesto en la compañía. Que vive haciéndole bromas pesaditas a los demás. Que hace su día con hacerte enojar con sus pendejadas. Al que tus jefes adoran porque no saben los imbécil y machista que puede ser. El que le coquetea a la primera falda que le pasa por el frente.

_No._

Debería saber ya de lo que es capaz el desgraciado de Hiraguizawa. ¡Ese imbécil! Sabía muy bien que ahora ella se quedaría por no darle la razón. Pero podía hacer lo contrario. Irse y dejarlo con un giro inesperado. Pero se arriesgaba a que mañana en la oficina se pusiera hablar de lo que hicieron anoche, si es que él se acordaba, lo cual dudaba que no.

_¡¡Maldita sea!!…_

Se sentó de mala gana en el comedor. Mientras oía el silbido de él en la cocina. Eriol no podía contener su alegría. Al fin se le había dado su más sagrado y pervertido sueño: Acostarse con la roca izquierda de Tomoyo Daudojiu. Hay que aclarar que para nada es una roca en la cama. Si se permitía decirlo; había sido el mejor sexo en toda su vida. Y mira que el si sabia de eso. Con todo que estaba borracha, la chiquilla resulto ser una fiera en la cama.

_Tomoyo Daudojiu si que sabia como pasarla bien…_

Al contrario de lo que todos podían pensar. Y él se sentía más que halagado de haber descubierto esa faceta tan secreta de la nívea. Porque la verdad que su relación había empezado con el pie izquierdo. Tomoyo lo odiaba. Y no la culpaba. Ella creía que él había llegado a la compañía a robarle su puesto, cuando lo único que quería era trabajar como un equipo. Equipo que llevaría a la compañía muy lejos, como lo acaban de hacer con la nueva cuenta que habían ganado y por la cual habían terminado en esta situación.

El admitía que también le gustaba molestarla bastante. Sabiendo como ella se sentía hacia él quizás lo más correcto sería poner las cosas en claro. Pero eso no sería divertido. Asi que se pasaba todo el día haciéndola enojar, solo para ver sus hermosas mejillas llenarse de un color rojo intenso y que su mirada estuviera siempre fija en el. Pero después de anoche ya no quería seguir con ese juego. Después de tenerla suya, no podía seguir viviendo sin tenerla completamente a su lado. Tendría que aclarar las cosas ahora, antes que Tomoyo lo odiara sin regreso atrás. Si es que ya no lo odiaba asi.

Tomoyo se sobresalto cuando Hiraguizawa puso un plato frente a ella. Miro los huevos con tocino con desagrado pensando que era posible que estuvieran envenenados.

- No están envenenados- dijo el sentándose a su lado.

Tomoyo lo miro con rabia. Eso era otra cosa que la volvía loca. El siempre parecía saber que estaba pensando. ¿Acaso era tan transparente? ¿O es que también era psíquico?

- Se te están enfriando los huevos. Deja de pensar en tonterías- le regaño el llevándose un pedazo de tostada a la boca.

Ella controlo un escalofrió en su espalda. Era psíquico. El la observo extrañado y ella desvió la mirada rápidamente. Empezó a comer su desayuno.

- Está rico- dijo y se cubrió la boca de inmediato.

_¿Había dicho eso a lo alto?_

- Gracias. Me alegra que te guste- dijo el sonriéndole.

Ella se sonrojo. Lo miro extrañada y luego curiosa. Acaso esto era parte de otra de sus estrategias, actuar todo amable para después salirle con una de las suyas.

-¿Qué?- dijo él con un pedazo de huevo colgando de su boca.

Ambos se miraron…

…...

…...

Tomoyo estallo a carcajadas. No podía controlarse. El se unió a su risa. El hielo entre ambos se rompió mientras reían juntos. Pero en cuanto sus risas pararon, el hielo se formo de nuevo.

- Tienes una sonrisa hermosa- le halago el- Lastima que no la muestres más seguido-

Ella desvió su mirada al plato incomoda. ¿Era solo amable con ella por que se habían acostado anoche?- Me tengo que ir- dijo levantándose.

- ¿Tan rápido?-

_¿Era desilusión lo que oía en su voz?_

- Es que tengo que alimentar a mi gato- Tomoyo casi se golpeaba a si misma por tan estúpida excusa. Ella no tenía ningún gato. No tenía tiempo para otro ser viviente. Estaba demasiado ocupada trabajando para volverse socia en la compañía en la que había trabajado casi toda su vida. Todo para que Hiraguizawa llegara a perturbar sus planes. Con esto su rabia volvió a florecer de nuevo.

-Adiós- dijo sin disimular su enojo.

- No te puedes ir- le dijo el deteniéndola.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- ¿No quieres hablar sobre anoche? Después de todo, nuestras actividades extracurriculares no deben ser sabidas por los demás. Me parece que deberíamos decidir que decir en la oficina, ya que todos nos vieron irnos juntos anoche- dijo con sorna.

Tomoyo sintió la bilis subir por su garganta- ¡¿¿Nuestras actividades extracurriculares??!- grito enojada- ¡¡Hablas como si esto ha pasado más de una vez o como si fuera a pasar más de una vez!!- le grito ella.

- ¿No es asi?- dijo el fingiendo ignorancia.

Tomoyo se acerco amenazadoramente a él-¡Escúchame bien Hiraguizawa!- dijo apuntándole con el dedo- ¡Esto solo ha pasado una vez y solo una vez pasara. No te creas que porque anoche tuvimos sexo voy a ser tu nueva muñequita de trapo. Te odio. Y la única razón por la pude haber tenido sexo contigo es porque estaba demasiado borracha como para notar la clase de escoria con la que me acostaba. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de que paso. Incluso podría llamarse una violación porque yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. ¡Te aseguro Hiraguizawa que de haberlo estado no estuviera aquí ahora mismo!- Tomoyo sonrió triunfante ante la cara atónita de su jefe.

-Después de todo lo que hicimos anoche creo que deberías llamarme por mi nombre- fue la respuesta de él. Y Ella sintió que lo estrangularía ahí mismo.

- Eres…-dijo tomando aire- ¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!- le grito, para luego recoger su bolso y encaminarse a la puerta.

Bueno ahora sí que la había hecho enojar. Mal Eriol, se reprendió a sí mismo. Asi no ibas a ganar nada. Pero es que no se había podido contener al ver la oportunidad perfecta de hacerla enojar. No sabía porque le gustaba tanto molestarla.

_Y No. No es amor…_

_¿O sí?_

- Espera Tomoyo-

- Daudojiu- le corrigió ella.

- Tomoyo- ella lo miro con rabia de nuevo- Discúlpame, no fue mi intención molestarte-

- Claro que si lo fue- exclamo ella volviendo acercarse a él- Le encanta hacerme rabiar. No sé porque ni que le hice. Pero yo no soy masoquista-

Eriol la miraba con una ceja alzada. ¿Era tan obvio? Alguien que pudiera leerlo definitivamente necesitaba de su atención. Esta mujer era cada vez más interesante por minuto.

- La que debería estar enfadada soy yo- dijo enojada.

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- No trate de actuar conmigo- dijo sarcástica.

- No sé de que hablas- dijo de verdad confundido.

-De sus verdaderas intenciones-

- Desearía que dejaras de hablarme de usted-

- Usted- e hizo énfasis en la palabra- Solo ha venido a robarme mi puesto. Puesto por el que he luchado toda mi vida. Y viene usted como si nada y me lo quita-

¡Ah era eso!- Un momento. Yo no te he quitado nada- dijo indignado ante su acusación.

- ¡¿A no?!- exclamo acalorada.

- No- dijo sujetándola por los brazos- Mi única intención es trabajar contigo como un equipo nada más. No soy tu jefe Tomoyo aunque tú quieras creerlo asi. Si alguien debería obtener la posición eres tú. Cada día me maravillo de tus ingeniosas ideas. De cómo te comunicas con todos y te haces entender con los demás. Me maravillo de lo hermosa que eres por dentro y por fuera. Y me pregunto qué hacer para acercarme a ti sin terminar discutiendo- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tomoyo estaba sin habla…

_¿El decía esas cosas de verdad?_

Por alguna razón no podía pensar que estuviera mintiendo. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

-Hiraguizawa-

-Eriol- le corrigió.

- Eriol- repitió- Gracias por tus palabras y lamento haberte acusado. Ahora por favor suéltame, que me tengo que ir- tenía que salir de allí. Demasiada información para un cerebro en sobre saca.

- ¿Que tal sino te quiero soltar?- pregunto él.

- ¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida.

Él le robo un beso. Ella se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero al final cayó ante el beso apasionado de él. Rodeo su cuello y enterró sus dedos en su cabello negro azuloso mientras se besaban con pasión. El empezó a bajar su boca por el cuello de ella, y Tomoyo solo suspiraba ante el roce sus labios en su piel. Eriol desabrocho la camisa de ella mientras le lamia la oreja derecha. Luego siguió bajando por la piel de la amatista besándola. Ella correspondió besándole en el cuello, mordiendo su hombro y pasando sus manos por el ardiente pecho del ojiazul hasta su vientre.

Eriol bajo los tiros del sostén para después quitárselos por completo. El observo a Tomoyo con una sonrisa. La había visto de la misma manera anoche, pero cada vez era como descubrir el paisaje más hermoso del mundo que nunca se cansaría de ver. Ella se sonrojo ante su escrutinio y el volvió a besarle apretando sus cuerpos más. Sus manos se ocuparon de tomar los pechos de ella y empezó masajearlos haciéndala gemir en su boca.

- ¿Aun no te acuerdas de anoche?- murmuro él con voz ronca.

Claro que sí. Desde que la había besado con tal pasión, todas las imágenes volvieron a su mente. Pero ella no le diría eso – No, recuérdame más- le dijo al oído.

Eriol sonrió divertido- Todo un placer- le dijo acercándola a la mesa.

Los platos, cubiertos, servilletas y vasos quedaron tirados en el piso. Tomoyo quedo de espaldas a la mesa con Eriol encima de ella. El beso su cuello de nuevo y siguió bajando por el medio de sus senos hasta llegar a su vientre. Una de sus manos se poso en un seno mientras el otro era devorado por su lengua. Tomoyo puso sus manos en la cabeza de el atrayéndolo mas y mas hacia ella. Él le quito los pantalones y mientras la volvía a besar le quito las pantaletas.

Tomoyo lo vio sonreírle con su sonrisa característica. El se bajo de la mesa y la atrajo un poco más hacia ella abriéndole las piernas. Su gemido se oyó por todo el departamento cuando la lengua de él entro en su zona húmeda y caliente. Ella no podía más que sujetar con fuerza los bodes de la mesa entre cada embestida de la lengua de Eriol. Tomoyo tomaba bocanadas de aire para poder respirar. Las manos empezaban a dolerle de lo fuerte que estaba sujetando la mesa. Sintió una explosión recorrer todo su cuerpo y grito a todo pulmón.

El ojiazul volvió a subirse a la mesa después de haberla hecho llegar al orgasmo. Sonrió al verla toda sudada y sonrojada- Aun no se termina- dijo besándola.

- Claro que no- le respondió ella después del beso. Ella se deslizo por debajo de él dejando rastros de besos en su cuello, pecho y vientre. Cuando llego al pantalón, se encargo de quitárselo. Allí en toda su gloria estaba su objetivo. Lo sujeto con su mano y Eriol aguanto el aire- Tú no eres el único que juega sucio- dijo ella con malicia. Ahora le tocaba a él sujetar los bordes de la mesa con fuerza. La lengua de Tomoyo viajaba por todo su miembro erecto besando, lamiendo e incluso mordiendo. Ella podía oír como el gruñía y contenía el aire cada vez que hacia algo diferente. Su respiración se volvió más intensa que antes y sus músculos estaban tensados. Sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Ella lo estaba torturando como él la torturo a ella. Pero ella no quería que se viniera todavía asi que dejo de jugar y volvió a subir hasta la boca de él.

Se besaron mientras el ya sin poder resistir mas se adentraba en ella. Tomoyo arqueo su espalda al sentirlo desplazarse dentro de su carne sensible. El empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Ambos gemían entra cada vaivén. Ella le aruño la espalda ante el placer que sentía. La mesa se movía con ellos.

- ¡Si. Si. Si!- gritaba ella, mientras él la embestía con más fuerza.

Los gritos de ambos seguro que los podía oír hasta el vecino de la esquina. Pero a ellos no le importaba nada. Solo entregarse el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma. El éxtasis llego primero para ella y luego él le siguió. Eriol cayo derrumbado encima de Tomoyo, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla. Ella sonrió mientras recuperaban la respiración.

-Acabamos de tener sexo sin protección- menciono- Por segunda vez- suspiro.

El alzo la cabeza- Solo esta vez. Anoche si usamos protección-

Ella no se acordaba de eso- Para que veas que somos más responsables borrachos que sobrios- rio ella.

- Pues yo prefiero hacer el amor contigo sobrio que borracho-

-¿Hacer el amor?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Si Tomoyo. Hicimos el amor. Y quiero seguir haciéndolo para siempre contigo- dijo el tiernamente mientras le besaba en las mejillas.

- Aunque yo te odie un poquito- dijo ella actuando inocente.

El sonrió- Cariño si odiándome terminamos asi. No me imagino cuando haya amor de por medio-

Ambos rieron al unisonó.

**Fin.**

**Un ExT como era lo justo. Este creo que es el mas cochambroso de lor tres. ¿Que creen ustedes? lol Bueno me retiro.**

**Yohko B.**

**XD**


End file.
